


One Step Ahead

by specialguest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Gunplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialguest/pseuds/specialguest
Summary: Hatake Kakashi is fairly new to the business, but he’s already making a name for himself with his abilities and remarkable achievements. Obito normally wouldn’t give a damn, except Kakashi keeps coming for Obito's targets, stealing what is supposed to behisdiamonds.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	One Step Ahead

3 months.

That's how long Obito's scrupulous stake out took for his next victim. He's learned the routine of the targeted residence’s occupant and did a thorough research on their life, all while lurking in the shadows and remaining unnoticed to their ignorant eyes.

Tonight the story is about to unfold.

Obito's acquired targets have a certain matching profile that makes his job all the way easy and thrilling altogether. He tends to opt for the older and lonely rich ladies, owner of unnecessary and vast amounts of assets. Those who are way too distracted keeping up with fashion trends and spending too much money to bother with truly securing their residences.

Every Friday night his next victim spends hanging out at fancy bars seeking out for young men to fulfill her desires. Her arrival is only in the next morning, from expensive motels and a wallet weighing less than they did when she left home the night before. And if you think Obito would subject himself to be one of her targets for a conventional quick fuck and a couple hundred dollars, you're wrong.

Obito has a special interest that not many can afford. Diamonds. And the woman is loaded with those. They can provide him a comfortable and luxurious life without the need of lying around with strangers, and for Obito, that's already a big win.

Surely, the job takes time, meticulosity, and patience. But Obito would be lying if he said he doesn't take pride in his achievements and the reputation he's built for himself as a thief.

Obito is the most experienced of them all. The most skilled. Obito is the best.

The burglar thinks of himself something of an artist. There is some sort of unique skills to perfect the simple "break and enter". His methods might take time but the rewards are impressively high.

Burglar is too much of an old fashioned word for Obito, he likes to think of it more as wealth-redistribution, albeit mostly in his direction. He works alone, donates certain amounts to good causes once in a while, simply because he doesn't think he deserves all that much, and like this, he repents for his wrong doings.

Mindlessly, Obito strolls down the street in the dim of the winter evening. As he passes each set of ornate gates, he recalls all of the items of valuable jewels that he's spotted his victim wearing for the past few months.

The burglar slinks under the moonless sky, thankful for the charcoal cloud that brings a more complete blackness. This is not a night to be seen after all, with the street-lamps casting shallow pools of yellow so weak as to be pointless.

The mansion towering over Obito is obviously large, certainly, almost intimidatingly so. He ducks his head to prevent the front security cameras from sporting him and conceal his identity and reaches inside his coat.

Nowadays, entering a house is a more high tech endeavour than it was only a few years before. Luckily, Obito has a few tricks up his sleeve. He pulls out a squared small device and plugs its wires on the front private security screen. Just a few coordinated types and the buzz croaks on the screen, working his ways to yield access.

_Private Security System On_

_Granting access_

_Access allowed._

_Surveillance Cameras Inward and Outward_

_Alarm System_

_Entrance Locked by Password._

_All Systems Disabled._

When the lock clicks, Obito smirks and steps through the gates. He will have to send Deidara one diamond gem as a reward for creating such a useful device for his break-ins.

As he crosses the threshold, he glances at the mansion looming proudly inside the creaky iron gates, flanked by rows of trees, taking a more detailed form, with natural grey stone adorning the walls. The windows aren't the large ones that are so fashionable now, but more the size he used to see in old country cottages, and like them they were mullioned.

Once across the threshold it is technology and modern design all the way. The floors are polished concrete and the inside furniture of high end designers only.

Heading off to the main door, he pushes it open and it swings with ease, slowly revealing a dark interior. He fishes the small flashlight out of his pocket and turns it on, careful to keep the light away from the windows.

As his heels disappear into the blackness, the flashlight is the only illumination gracing the area.

He struts around the house like it’s his own castle. The interior breathes around him as he walks. It’s eerily silent, but he can still hear the wind picking up outside. He shudders as cold seeps into his bones despite the humidity of the air.

He isn't in much of a hurry, haste leads to mistakes and he isn't in the mood for languishing at picking anything else saleable. He's here for the contents of the safe and the personal jewelry and he will go.

Soundlessly, he climbs upstairs in elegant quietness, letting his eyes get used to the darkness inside the room.

Obito senses something is off the moment he steps foot to the corridor. His head snaps up and in one movement, he drops his duffle bag and a hand reaches to the unregistered 9mm hoisted up against his black clothing, loaded, safety off.

A door left ajar casts a white beam into the sultry night, and he can hear the idly shuffling inside the room. Leaning his back against the wall beside the door, he groans as his eyes sweep the area and he takes a peek through the door gap. A patch of deeper darkness by the couch draws his attention. He doesn't aim the gun yet, but his stance shifts so his body would be ready for the recoil if he needs to fire.

Obito's no way a killer, but if whoever is in there puts up a fight, he'll deal with it mercilessly. He is not leaving without the goods.

He allows his finger to curl around the trigger of the gun and sighs grimly. He’s got a vague idea of who's in there. The timing and location are not a coincidence. Lifting both the gun and the flashlight, Obito exhales longly before turning sideways and kicking the door open.

Hiding in the shadows, the intruder doesn't even flinch upon Obito's break in, being bathed in the dim white lights. He remains leaning nonchalantly against the safe, arms crossed at his chest. Obito instantly notices the safe is wide open. And empty.

“Well look who's here,” comes a smooth, familiar voice. “The legendary Uchiha Obito.”

An infinite string of profanities flood in Obito's mind when he recognizes the seductive voice, hears the tease laced in it. He feels along the wall with his other hand and flicks the light switch. His pulse is still hammering, but the wariness is quickly turning to anger.

The man standing in front of him is no one other than Obito's greatest enemy.

“Hatake Kakashi,” he grunts, stoically. “Wish I could say I'm surprised to see you here. But I'm really not.”

Lately, Hatake Kakashi has been the reason for Obito's headaches. He’s fairly new to the business, though he's already making a name for himself. Sasori and Deidara are particularly infatuated by the man's abilities and remarkable achievements. Undeniably, the guy is good, but don't expect Obito to ever admit that. Truth be told, he wouldn't give him a care for his popularity if it wasn't for one single detail.

Kakashi keeps coming for Obito's targets, stealing what is supposed to be _his_ diamonds. He's been taunting him, testing Obito's mind in a tooth and eye competition. And the fact that he's standing right in front of Obito right now, without a single care, doesn't make it easy for Obito to lower his gun.

“Are you looking for these, perhaps?” Kakashi questions, and Obito can see the corner of his mouth twitching up in a challenging half-smile through his mask as he dangles a small and black sac bag from its strap hung around his finger.

Obito says through clenched teeth, “Those are mine.”

“Are they, really?” Kakashi gives him a slow once-over, cocking his head to the side. “I think they belong to the old lady. Or used to. Whoever gets first takes them, I'd say.”

Obito grounds his teeth together. A scowl crossing his face before dissipating, but he otherwise remains speechless.

“And if I'm not mistaken, I think you're a little late, Obito,” continues Kakashi, his gaze dropping from Obito’s face to the gun still levelled at him. His expression tightens just slightly.

“There are plenty of other residences you could go to. Did you have to come here of all places? Tonight? Aren't you a little obsessed?”

Catching Kakashi's smile, Obito is momentarily taken aback. Rather than the soulless pleasantness that they usually share whenever their paths cross, there is a natural softness and warmth in his eyes, as though Kakashi is in fact glad to see him. Or maybe he just enjoys being an annoyance in Obito's life.

“I am,” Kakashi says, rising to his full height. “I came for you, Obito. I wanted to see that look of defeat on your face you're wearing right now.”

Obito's blood starts boiling inside his body at those words, such garbage he's hearing, his finger swiftly brushing against the trigger, weighing it in his hand, trying to find the balance between himself and his weapon.

“You're repulsive. What's your business with me, anyway? Do I owe you something?”

“I want you to admit it.”

Obito pins him with an inquisitive look, gun never leaving his aim.

“That I'm better than you. I'm taking these with me, and you'll be left with nothing. Again.” Kakashi holds Obito’s gaze steadily as he speaks bluntly.

“I wouldn't call it better. I would call it cheating.”

Kakashi clicks his tongue, he muses, “I call it smart, innovative and skillful. Everything you cannot be.”

Obito scoffs, baffled by Kakashi’s boldness and shamelessness. Shooting would be messy, but would effectively shut his mouth. Obito considers it in the depths of his mind, detailedly.

“You talk too much. Just give me my stones and fuck off before I blow your head up.” He decides eventually, deeming Kakashi unworthy of such trouble. The diamonds are the only thing that matter. And he will not let Kakashi ruin his heist.

“Are you going to shoot me?”

“Keep talking and you'll see.”

Kakashi lets out a long breath before scanning Obito's face. After a moment he shakes his head slowly, disapprovingly. Obito despises him horribly for not gauging any sort of reaction from his rival, not the ones he wants to anyway, even as he keeps his gun trained intently at him, right at his chest.

If he thinks Obito is bluffing, he's utterly wrong. Obito’s finger is itching to press the trigger. Even if just to scare him off and wipe that smug look off his face.

“All because you can't admit that I'm better?” Kakashi speaks up after a beat, his voice suddenly filling up the room. “You are slow and predictable. You lack too much. I'm always one step ahead. Your time is gone.”

“Say that to my bank account, asshole.”

Kakashi hums, taking a step forward, eyes locked with the gun as he slowly takes off the black mask covering his face. One step after the other, he carelessly saunters up to Obito, standing fearlessly in front of him until the front of the gun is pressed against his chest.

Obito feels his resolve falter as he stares at Kakashi's face. For a brief moment, with Kakashi standing so close, he thinks about lowering his gun and pulling him in to kiss him all over his stupid pretty face and make him swallow back all those words. Then the dazed stance fades and he stiffens, shoving the gun further into Kakashi.

He catches the way Kakashi's breath comes out unevenly, the glint in his eye adorned with reluctance, and all of a sudden Obito doesn't know what they're doing anymore. All he knows is that he really, really wants to punish Kakashi.

“You started out at such a young age. Why was that?” Kakashi blurts out, determination resurfacing to his face.

Why would he even ask that?

Obito knits his brow. “Not your business.”

“Are you really that greedy?”

“Yes, I am. And those diamonds are mine.” There's an odd note in his voice, almost like awe. For the man who is facing him with something glimmering in his eyes that Obito can't quite read. Something that makes him both want to hurt him and care for him.

“Get them, then. Shoot me.” Kakashi commands, in a fit of something strange and indecent. Kakashi stares into his eyes, waiting, expecting. Only it feels that it's not exactly a bullet that he wants to be shot with.

Obito lifts the gun to Kakashi's forehead as the latter's eyes follow the movement. Closing his eyes tightly, Kakashi shudders visibly, and Obito is hit with something indescribable bubbling inside him.

He likes the way Kakashi is letting him in control, but hates the way he's challenging him as if Obito's incapable. He should teach him a thing or two.

The gun is then dragged to Kakashi's lips. Kakashi's breath hitches, his eyes widening, but he remains still, saved for the trembling in his body.

When Obito nudges the tip against his lips, they part slightly, and he sticks his tongue out to lick at the weapon, slow and sensually. A groan escapes from Obito's throat as he watches the drag of Kakashi's tongue around the gun while his eyes are glued to Obito's.

Adrenaline spikes in him. His pulse has picked up and his skin feels too tight for his body with the sudden realization that Kakashi is enjoying this. Just as much as he is.

“Are you getting off on this? Are you fucking with me right now?”

“Not yet,” Kakashi rasps once he pulls off the gun. “Let's share. Fifty fifty.” He proposes then, and Obito squints his eyes at him.

“I do not share. I'm taking these with me even if I have to kill you.”

His hand flies to the sac, still clutched in Kakashi's hold, but Kakashi is quick to retrieve his hand away from him.

“I see.” He chews at his lower lip, shamefully. “You really are a greedy one.”

Disappointment is etched to Kakashi's eyes, and maybe even hurt. Obito isn't sure. He doesn't care. He aims the gun back, under Kakashi's chin now. This time, he flinches a little.

“So… hand them over. I'm sick of you.”

Still, Kakashi doesn't surrender easily. He swallows hard, and Obito can foresee his palpable persistence, just as strongly as the tension hanging in the air.

“Actually, I have something better to offer you. Better than any diamonds or any other jewelry you've ever seen.” Kakashi offers, stepping closer to Obito's space.

For some reason, his heart races at their proximity. Kakashi is too much, just too much. Obito wants to ruin him.

“And what is that?”

Taking a breath, Kakashi slides a hand around his scalp, removing the beanie to let luscious silver strands of hair fall around his face. “My body,” he says, flickering his eyes up to Obito.

“You wish,” the thief sneers, pushing aside the overwhelming feeling of want that rattles him.

“Come on. I know you want this. I've seen the way you look at me.” Kakashi’s voice is low, daunting as he closes the tight space between them and grasps the front of Obito’s shirt, pulling him in. Their breaths mingle and the hands stay on Obito’s chest.

“With hatred?”

“There isn't just rivalry between us, Obito. Everyone can see that.”

Obito feels a slight tingle of arousal in his stomach, anchoring him. Kakashi is a persistent one.

“I say, let's share the gems and you get me as a bonus.”

“I don't think you should demand anything when I'm the one holding the gun.” Obito protests. This still might be just a ruse to deceive Obito. And he won't lose this game.

“And yet you're the one not shooting.”

A grunt is emitted from the back of Obito's throat, and he can't tear his eyes off Kakashi's lips. So close, so inviting. They shine like diamonds.

Obito lifts his other hand slowly, fingertips grazing along the exposed skin of Kakashi's forearm, leaving goosebumps on their way. He wraps his hand around Kakashi's, gets a grasp at the sac bag full of loose diamonds still hidden in Kakashi's palm.

“I say, you give me all these diamonds and you get to be fucked by me. It's a fair trade.”

“Okay.” Kakashi lets him take the bag from his hand with no restraint. Obito is almost convinced.

“Are you really that greedy for me?” Obito smirks, putting the sac bag inside the pocket inside his coat.

“Yeah,” Kakashi responds without missing a beat. “I don't care about stupid diamonds. I only want you.”

He wishes Kakashi’s words would stay folded in his mind, that they wouldn’t swim in a haze of lies and uneasiness. He shouldn't let himself fall for what is supposedly just a prank from Kakashi, so he can later humiliate Obito for falling for his seduction tactics.

However, the look in Kakashi's eyes tells him otherwise. He's pleading, submitting. Something akin to sheer desire, mixed with fear of rejection. And this, Obito could gain something with this. By giving Kakashi what he wants and in retribution getting what he needs.

“You have a strange way to draw attention.” Obito's fingers touch Kakashi's face with relentless excitement, a smile touched onto his face.

“You are very hard to please as well. I'm very meticulous and persistent about what I want. You should be thankful I've done all of this for you.”

The plans for the night are drastically altered. Although Obito is in possession of the stones already, there's another thing he wants to take possession of. He leans in, brushing his lips along Kakashi's earlobe.

“Only if you can be a good boy for me,” he whispers.

Kakashi's whole body shivers.

Obito stares at him with a twisted delight. He gestures minutely with the gun, keeping it trained on Kakashi’s torso. “Get on your knees,” he instructs, his voice harder and colder than it ever was.

His eyes never leave Kakashi as he sinks to his knees and places his palms on his thighs. Despite the obedience, he moves gracefully as he stares up at Obito with a slavish look.

“You've been getting on my nerves for too long, Kakashi.” He takes a couple of steps forward until there is barely any space between them. Kakashi’s head tilted up so he could split his attention between the gun and Obito’s face. “It's about time I get to punish you.”

Kakashi heaves a steadying breath, before Obito reaches in and grabs a handful of his hair and shoves the gun under his chin.

Kakashi makes a noise that sounds too pleased considering the situation he's currently in. His chest rises and falls with harsh breaths, but he’s otherwise frozen, staring up at Obito with wide, expectant eyes.

Obito tightens his grip on Kakashi’s hair, pulling his head back just a little bit further.

This time, the noise Kakashi makes is a lot more desperate. Obito swallows as heat sweeps through him in response. He trails the muzzle of the gun up the side of Kakashi’s jaw until it is pressed against his temple. Kakashi is practically gasping now.

“Do you even know the things I want to do with you?” Obito asks aloud, and Kakashi only closes his eyes in anticipation, incapable of uttering words.

Letting go of Kakashi’s hair to open his pants one-handed, he shoves them and his underwear down far enough to free his cock. He’s hard, painfully so, courtesy of all the knife-edge tension in the room, and the sight of Kakashi ready just to take it.

They are crossing the boundary between enemies to lovers, floating in a threshold of nothingness that just feels right, just where he belongs, forcing Kakashi to choke on his cock, to please him.

Obito tangles his fingers in Kakashi’s hair again and pulls him forward a bit, keeping the gun pressed against the side of his skull.

“Suck me off.” His voice sounds rough, but steady.

At the order, Kakashi shifts forward, wetting his lips before tantalizingly running his tongue up the underside of Obito’s cock. His hands lift to clutch at Obito's thighs as he gives his cock head a few kittenish licks, humming contently as he does so. There's a combination of dread and lust swimming in his eyes every time the gun presses harder against his temple.

“Is that all that mouth can do?”

Obito makes a strangled noise as he tries to speak and groan simultaneously. Before he can growl something about Kakashi’s annoying teasing, his cock is engulfed in wet heat. This is more like what Obito wants to witness. No finesse, no games, just uncomplicated pleasure.

Obito groans as pleasure builds from the slick feel of Kakashi’s plushy lips around him. So he thrusts his hips into the mouth that takes him fully, hitting the back of Kakashi's throat in the process. He chokes, whines, but Obito keeps the assault cruelly, spurred on by the struggling sounds Kakashi's making, marveling at the way his cock slips in and out of Kakashi's mouth.

Tears pearl out at the corners of Kakashi's eyes the more Obito fucks into him, and he gags while he tries to breathe through his nose.

Then he manages to swirl his tongue under the crown of the head, and Obito curses, a shiver of pleasure running up his spine like a shock. He gasps out a warning, suddenly right on the edge. It isn’t at all surprising when Kakashi ignores him, instead just sucking harder.

Abruptly, Obito pulls out, his cock slapping at Kakashi's cheek and the latter seeks for more even as his breath is ragged. He's hungry for it.

“Is this what you wanted when you ruined all of my heists? Was it all worth it?” Obito inquires, stroking the muzzle of the gun down Kakashi’s jaw again while he enjoys the way the man purrs.

“Yeah. It was. For you.”

Obito brings the weapon up, pointing it between Kakashi’s eyes, and he chuckles at the view of the whole of Kakashi’s attention snapping back to the firearm.

Obito gives him a sliver of a smile, sharp as broken glass. “Up.”

Before complying, Kakashi wipes the saliva glistening his chin off with the back of his hand. His legs are trembling as he brings himself to stand up, and once he's again facing Obito, he waits, patient and obedient.

Then Obito turns away, his fingers intimate and comfortable around the gun, and he says, “Tell me.”

Kakashi turns his head slightly, frowning in confusion. Obito can see the silhouette of his lashes, longer than they have any right to be. He tucks himself back in his trousers neatly before continuing.

“How do you get in imperceptibly?”

Kakashi gulps, attempting to get his breathing under control. He probably thought Obito would just go with it and fuck him to oblivion, but he won't get it so easily from him.

“I climb the walls and get in through the ceiling. They always forget to secure the top of the houses,” Kakashi answers. It comes out thick, messy.

“What about the cameras?”

“I memorize their running patterns. I literally only move when they are not trained on me nor on my path,” he explains warily, voice cracking as he eyes the gun, looking supremely nonchalant in Obito’s loose grip.

“It requires finesse and precision to do it,” he adds, and Obito scowls with a tilt of his head.

“Are you saying that I can't?”

“I'm saying that I'm better.”

“Shut up,” Obito spits out, icily. “Take your shirt off.”

He watches Kakashi through half-lidded eyes, tracking every movement: the slide of buttons, the ruffling of thin cotton, the reveal of skin.

He takes his time looking over him. The pale skin, the layers of muscle carefully built and maintained, the fact that his cock is hard enough inside his pants that it looks uncomfortable. Higher up, the flush decorating his cheeks to the point of his ears.

“You want to be better than me, when you're choosing my cock over the diamonds.”

Kakashi's shirt pools on the floor. Obito kicks it away.

“Me wanting your cock still doesn't change the fact that I'm better at burglary than you.”

“You're so bold.” Obito catches the secret curve of Kakashi’s smile before it disappears, preventing Obito from reaching in and slapping him. Obito wants to, wants to hear the little slurry noises it will elicit from him.

Though, there's another way he can ripple those noises out of him.

Obito motions. “Your pants now.”

Kakashi unzips his pants, the give of the zipper clicking agonizingly slow.

“What's your secret to crack vaults?” Obito asks as Kakashi steps out of his pants, nudges them aside.

“Patience.”

Obito steps closer to press himself up behind Kakashi, slow as ever, curving his palm around his cheek. Patience is not the answer he's seeking, for he's having none with Kakashi, but he guesses he won't get any more elaborated words than that.

Kakashi leans into the touch, helpless, his pulse skittering hot as blood, and he sinks further against Obito's chest.

“If you think you're so much better than me, why do you keep coming at me? Are you threatened?” Obito asks directly into his ear.

“I want... I want to be your partner,” Kakashi stutters out. “I want to work with you.”

Arching a brow, Obito slides the muzzle across the wing of Kakashi's clavicle, up the trembling shift of his throat. He can think of Kakashi as more than one way as a partner, though he's sure Kakashi's not ready for it. For what he is.

“I don't need a partner.”

The greedy-cold metal moves down to flick around one of Kakashi's nipples, as if it is leeching the warmth from his skin. A whimper is forced out of him.

“We could be perfect together. The best. The work would be easier. We could be indestructible. Unbeatable,” Kakashi tells him, body spasming periodically with every flick on his nipple.

Obito admires the man in his arms, begging for him, completely naked and exposed while Obito is still clothed, a long hot line against Kakashi's side, the weight of his belt catching against warm skin.

“You could have me anytime.” Kakashi completes, tipping his head back against Obito's shoulder to blink up at him fondly.

Obito trails the gun along the curve of Kakashi's neck, nuzzling his hair, until the muzzle is pressed against Kakashi's jugular, where his pulse is pounding.

Their lips press together eagerly and a bit desperate into a kiss, Obito's fingers splayed open low on Kakashi's belly as he licks inside his mouth.

And Obito is not supposed to feel this, so overwhelmed and vulnerable. He isn't supposed to even remotely think of accepting Kakashi's offer. Even though Kakashi's lips are coaxing him to it.

“Don't. Just don't…” Obito says, strangled against Kakashi's lips, and what he gets in response is Kakashi grinding his ass against his crotch, lazy but steadily.

“Please, Obito.”

Kakashi's breaths are soft hitches of air against the nape of Obito's neck, the gun resting familiarly in the crook of Kakashi's skin, Obito's mouth as hot against Kakashi's lips as the gun is cold. And then Obito kisses him harder, his teeth dragging under Kakashi's lip, pleasure-pain.

Like this, Kakashi doesn't seem to be able to outrun Obito. They just match, completing each other, and Obito curses at himself internally for not having tried this sooner, pursuing this feeling sooner instead of fueling such unnecessary bad blood between them.

“Touch me,” Kakashi whimpers as Obito lands bruising kisses to the column of his throat, the gun following his track.

So Obito does, wrapping his hand around Kakashi's cock and his entire body just gives, Obito looping an arm around his narrow waist for leverage.

His finger strokes a hot line along Kakashi's length, torturously gentle, mouth tipping into a sneer at Kakashi's needy moans.

He gives just brief, hot prickling touches, stroking firmly at Kakashi's cock, then cupping his heavy balls just to cut off the pleasure before it even begins. 

Obito pulls away, staring down at Kakashi's swollen lips, bitten, eyes bright and alive. A dark ghost of joy flits in Obito's belly, and his hand is running, slow, along the curve of Kakashi's ass.

He pushes Kakashi down roughly, and the man complies, bending on his knees onto the couch, his buttocks in the air, hands gripping at the headrest.

“Let’s see if your hole is as pretty as your cock,” Obito hums, pushing Kakashi’s ass cheeks open and making Kakashi gasp as the cool air of the room hits his entrance. Kakashi's hole, now on display to Obito's eyes, is tight, puckered, the back of his thighs shaking just like his breathing. “Oh yeah, very pretty, aren’t you?”

Kakashi doesn’t answer and Obito drags his gun along the curve of Kakashi's spine, the latter arching his back with the movement, whimpering.

“You don't know what you are bargaining for, Kakashi. I'm not easy to love.”

“I don't care,” Kakashi whispers, in fear and exhilaration. “Just teach me how.”

“They're very tough lessons.” Obito warns, kneading Kakashi's cheeks with the palms of his hands. “Lesson number one. Be a good boy.”

A sharp, hard slap is striked against Kakashi’s ass, and the thief yelps in both shock and arousal, body flinching in retaliation.

“You have been a bad boy to me, Kakashi.” Another slap is hit. “You have angered me. Stolen from me. I do not appreciate that.”

Just as Kakashi starts to push back into his touch, Obito pulls his hand away and brings it back again in another piercing slap, the sound reverberating around the room sharply along with Kakashi's moans.

They started off as high-pitched whines before slipping into little moans that taper back into low whimpers as the skin turns darker.

“I'm sorry,” Kakashi cries in response, but keeps his hands fixed on the headrest in front of him.

“That's not what I want to hear.”

Obito takes a moment to run a strong hand over the exposed skin, gently grabbing handfuls as if to assess Kakashi's suitability to the task at hand.

He purrs, giving him another gratuitous slap on the other cheek, relinquishing his hold on one of Kakashi’s hips. That's it, that's what Kakashi deserves and that's what Obito was born to do.

“Will you be a good boy for me, Kakashi? Can you?”

“Yes.” Kakashi agrees throatily.

“Yes what?” Obito groans, admiring the pink tinge Kakashi's skin had taken on before giving him another forceful slap.

“Yes, I can be a good boy for you,”Kakashi replies huskily, still pushing his sore ass back towards him.

Obito puts the gun next to Kakashi's entrance, and slides the icy metal over his thighs, and his cock, and back between his cheeks.

At this point, Kakashi is letting out desperate cries for more, for something, while simultaneously pulling away from the threats of the gun, peeking at it over his shoulder as Obito rubs the metal up and down his crack, nudging it at the rim.

“Are you scared?”

“N-No.”

Obito stills the gun at the opening, dry and rough, and Kakashi keeps moaning, the icy metal a sharp contrast to the heat within him. A shiver of carnal pleasure breaks through Obito at the look on Kakashi's face, completely blissed out. He likes it, the casual cruelty of the gun laying hungry kisses against his entrance.

“Are you really sure about what you want from me?”

Kakashi chokes out, “Yes.”

“Do you want me to fuck you with my gun?”

A pause comes. Kakashi bites at his lip thoughtfully, his head almost shaking in refusal, then stopping midway. He's confused, hesitating. The fact that he could actually agree to it just to please Obito when he's so clearly scared, makes Obito flutter with a warm foreign feeling inside.

“I—I want your cock,” Kakashi manages to say. “Please.”

Obito smirks loudly, withdrawing the gun from Kakashi's hole, leaving it gaping for a second, wanting more. “I've figured.”

Kakashi turns his head, glancing at Obito giving the gun a tentative lick, his eyes rolling in pleasure, the taste of Kakashi coating his tongue.

His hand is resting at his groin, slowly stroking himself. He is fully erect still, with the thought of Kakashi whimpering beneath him exciting him. He stops stroking himself, afraid that he would climax too soon without giving Kakashi the punishment he actually deserves.

“Tastes good,” Obito murmurs once he lowers the gun, eyes half closed.

Kakashi is gaping at him, never breaking the position he is in. Until he brings a hand behind himself and pushes one of his cheeks to the side, invitingly.

“Taste me for real… with your… tongue.”

Obito's gaze rivets to Kakashi's face, seeing the rawness of Kakashi's expression, the honesty of it, in deep satisfaction.

He drops to his knees hurriedly, and presses his tongue to Kakashi’s left cheek, licking a stripe up the pink stinging skin.

He hears the mewling above him as he sucks lightly on the supple flesh, massaging the opposite cheek with his hand. He litters a few light kisses before swapping tasks, lapping at the hot skin of his right cheek and groping the left as he licks his own lips to get a stronger feel of the taste lingering in his tongue.

“Yes. More,” Kakashi mewls, voice low and strained.

Dragging his lips down, Obito licks along the crease where it meets his thigh and nips gently.

Pulling his lips away, he covers both of Kakashi's cheeks with his hands and kneads them, pulling them apart a bit harder with each movement. When the little moans coming from him only get louder, he takes the chance and leans in closer as he parts the two fleshy mounds further.

He starts gently, pointing his tongue and licking delicately around the hole, encouraged to go further when he hears Kakashi's nails scraping into the fabric of the couch. Gripping his cheeks harder, he presses the flat of his tongue against Kakashi's entrance, lapping over it repeatedly as it quivers. 

He pulls away briefly, getting the reaction he wants when Kakashi whines and pushes his ass back towards him.

“Fuck, feels good,” Kakashi squeals, his body squirming in aftershocks.

“Can you come like this? Just on my tongue, baby?” Obito teases, replacing his tongue with a finger, letting it circle the hole nimbly.

“No, I—I need to be touched. I still want your cock.”

Obito smirks to himself and darts forward once again, licking over the tight opening until it relaxes under his tongue enough for him to poke inside. Kakashi groans as he's fucked insistently with the tongue, wetting around the rim as Obito pinches lightly at his cheeks to make him spasm against his face.

Finally, Obito stands up, putting a finger in his mouth, licking it, relishing the thought of that taste.

He strokes his wet finger down Kakashi’s hole, making it clench in anticipation.

“I have lube in my bag,” Kakashi tells him, all excitedly, and Obito finds himself chuckling.

“Of course you do. Always one step ahead.”

The gun is still looped around his finger, though it was long forgotten to his mind. He isn't compelled to shoot Kakashi anymore, just fuck him, but he supposes he can keep up the act. It's another way to please Kakashi.

As he pads over to the duffle bag next to the safe, he keeps the gun aimed at Kakashi's head, eyes never once leaving him.

That dark, intense gaze is wandering over Obito’s face and body, only occasionally flicking back to the threat of the gun as he rests his head onto his folded arms over the couch, eyes full of the intensity and calculation.

Obito’s rhythm stalls for a moment and his breath falters with the view of Kakashi so completely ready to take him. Crouching low, he quickly rummages through the bag and retrieves the lube.

“Come on, I told you you are slow,” Kakashi complains, but there's a joking tone laced to it. Even so, Obito grunts at him as he gets back to his position and works with the lube, struggling a bit with the gun still in his other hand.

Slowly, he pushes his finger into Kakashi, feeling the muscles tighten around him, welcoming and unwelcoming. He begins fucking him with his finger, slowly, carefully, curling, obscene, setting flickers of shock into their blood.

“Such a pretty little hole I’m surprised you're this tight. Let's get you wet and loose for me, hm?”

Kakashi throws his head back, pushing back, and Obito can only see glimpses of his face, alight in excitement, arousal.

“Good boy.”

He slips out his finger, and Kakashi actually moans at the loss of contact.

But Obito wastes no time to add a second finger, and this time, they both tease into Kakashi, his fingers preparing him for the much larger member that would come.

By the time the fourth finger is pressing in, Kakashi is sweating a little, arching his back into the fingers inside of him, chasing after them when they leave him, his cock is dripping with pre-cum, and he is making more indecent noises.

When the drag is loose and slick enough, and when Kakashi starts begging a string of incoherences, Obito lets the gun drop and clatter on the floor, then he tugs at his pants to free his cock once again.

Kakashi stays right where he is, panting and waiting, hole gaping.

He plants his feet, pulls Kakashi's ass up, and takes his own cock in his hand, positioning it at his entrance. The response is immediate in the clench of Kakashi’s jaw and his sharp intake of breath.

“This is what a good boy gets.” Without a warning, without any more preparation, he thrusts into Kakashi, fully, going deeper.

He slams into Kakashi again, his hips colliding with Kakashi’s pale, glistening flesh, and the man under him is sobbing. He arches, groaning, and Obito’s arm comes around him, reins him in.

“Fuck, you feel so good, baby.” Obito fucks into him with lewd precision. The sounds of it driving him even madder as his balls slap against Kakashi's ass. “Better than any diamond.” His hand is at Kakashi's hip, fucking him hard enough that his nerve endings thrill. “Prettier than any jewel.” He is moving inside Kakashi with long drags of his hips, every little sign of Kakashi’s arousal makes lazy heat spread through Obito’s body.

Sharp cries spill out of Kakashi’s mouth as Obito jabs his cock in short, rapid, hard thrusts, nearly every single one hitting his prostate at the same time.

“Yes, Obito. A-Ahh—Right there, yes.”

Kakashi's body is making a valiant effort, trying to hold on to Obito's grip, trying to contain his moans. Seeing the rawness of Kakashi’s expression, the honesty of it, is deeply breathtaking.

It doesn’t take long for Kakashi to reach his climax. He comes with a near-scream, his cock twitching and spilling out come onto the floor. His whole body shakes with it, his hands and toes curled in as it thunders through him.

Obito follows soon after, going utterly still as he comes, the orgasm startled out of him, the rush of it paired with the way Kakashi’s eyes roll to the back of his head and he clenches around him.

Obito splutters inside him for what feels like ages, hips stuttering and slowing speed. The space between them buzzing.

A shudder works its way through Obito's torso, with the last shreds of release dissipating beneath pure pleasure.

Blinking away the spots dancing at the edges of his vision, Obito collapses to the couch, pulling Kakashi along. It's only after his senses return to him that he pulls out, hearing Kakashi's hisses at the loss.

He keeps Kakashi close flushed against him, peering down to watch the slow drip of cum slipping out of his abused hole, down his thighs. It's beautiful.

“Did I hurt you?” Obito whispers after a beat, incapable of moving. Kakashi peeks behind at him, brow creased, not following. “I'm sorry if I went too hard."

Although it felt amazing, and Obito had never before tried anything like this, he still feels a little guilty inside. He might have had negative feelings towards Kakashi before, but it all vanished the moment their lips met. It took him just one taste and the magic was done.

He's not sure if he can let go of Kakashi anymore. He doesn't want to.

He's greedy, after all.

Whether he gets more diamonds or not, doesn't matter if he can't have Kakashi in his arms again.

“I know. You didn't hurt me. I liked it. Everything,” Kakashi mutters, shifting to face Obito in the eyes.

Fragile post-sex peace, is something that makes Obito reevaluate lots of things, like his impulsive decisions and hot tempered attitudes. He lets the silence stretch for a long moment, fingertips running patterns along Kakashi's skin.

“I had a gun at your head. I almost shot you.” He reminds, not meeting Kakashi's eyes for that statement.

Kakashi tries to catch Obito’s expression.

“Would you really have shot me?”

He wouldn't. Of that he's sure. That doesn't mean he didn't enjoy being in control and pushing Kakashi out of his comfort zone, shattering his walls.

“Part of me wanted to at some point,” he says, sincerely.

“But the other part of you that didn't, won.”

The silence stretches again for a while, but this time when Kakashi speaks, his voice is quieter and sweet, “Next time, when we cross paths again, you can do it all again.”

 _Next time_ , Obito likes where this is going.

“Will you keep showing up? Will you steal from me again?”

Kakashi shrugs, with a hint of a smirk.

“Yes. But we can work something out again. Like we did now.”

This could be a nice arrangement after all, to blow off some steam, to spice things up when his routine gets too redundant. Or maybe even more. Obito hums approvingly, and captures Kakashi's lips in a chaste kiss, licking lightly along the seam of his lips.

“Would you—don’t you need the cash?” he questions once they pull apart, fingers stroking Kakashi's hair.

“I don't. This is just a silly distraction to me. That's not what I want.”

 _What I want is you_ , it's what the look in Kakashi's eyes convey, but is left unsaid. They kiss lazily again several more times, just melting into each other. Until Obito suddenly gets the urge to open up. It's the post sex effect, apparently.

“I started doing it because I needed it. The cash, I mean. I needed to feed myself and survive alone in the world.”

Long seconds tick by with not as much as a reply from Kakashi, and Obito is starting to feel quite pathetic. He's never shared that with anyone before, he doesn't even know why he decided to do it with Kakashi, but he probably doesn't care about Obito's miserable past whatsoever.

“You don't have to be alone anymore,” Kakashi finally responds, and Obito lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

“I think I haven't been in a while.”

The collar of his shirt starts to feel suffocating around his neck, and he notices he never bothered to undress in the first place while Kakashi is laying completely bare by his side. It's hot, Kakashi is hot. He's a good boy.

With that in mind, Obito slips a hand inside his coat and fetches the diamond sac bag again. He pulls the lace on top of it slowly, fumbling with the stones inside the sac bag. One particular large gem catches his eye and he pulls it out, places it on top of Kakashi's belly button, where it fits perfectly.

“Your share,” he says, grinning. “You deserve it.”

Kakashi widens his eyes, propping himself up on his elbows. He emits a few giggles, watching the shining stone on top of his tummy, then he glances back at Obito and says sternly, “Having you still means more to me.”

Unbelievably, Obito feels his face heat up while a bomb of emotions explode in his chest. He kicks those feelings aside and points at Kakashi's cute belly button.

“This suits you. You should keep it. Next time you get many more, partner.”

Kakashi flashes him his widest smile. “Okay, partner.”

They kiss again, between smiles and giggles.

And who would have thought that tonight would turn out to be Obito’s most successful heist ever?


End file.
